baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Baseball clothing and equipment
Bat :A rounded, solid wooden or hollow aluminum bat. Wooden bats are traditionally made from ash wood, though maple and bamboo is also sometimes used. Aluminum bats are not permitted in professional leagues, but are frequently used in amateur leagues. Composite bats are also available, essentially wooden bats with a metal rod inside. Bamboo bats are also becoming popular. ;Ball :A cork sphere, tightly wound with layers of yarn or string and covered with a stitched leather coat. ;Base :One of four corners of the infield which must be touched by a runner in order to score a run; more specifically, they are canvas bags (at first, second, and third base) and a rubber plate (at home). ;Glove :Leather gloves worn by players in the field. Long fingers and a webbed "pocket" between the thumb and first finger allows the fielder to catch the ball more easily. ;Catcher's mitt :Leather mitt are worn by catchers. It is much wider than a normal fielder's glove and the four fingers are connected. The mitt is also better-padded than the standard fielder's glove. ;First baseman's mitt :Leather mitt worn by first basemen. It is longer and wider than a standard fielder's glove. The four fingers are connected and the glove is rounded like a catcher's mitt. A first baseman's mitt has a bit more padding than a standard fielder's glove ;Batting gloves :Gloves often worn on one or both hands by the batter. They offer additional grip and eliminate some of the shock when making contact with the ball. ;Batting helmet :Helmet worn by batter to protect the head and the ear facing the pitcher from the ball. Professional models have only one ear protector (left ear for right-handed batters, right ear for lefties), amateur and junior helmets usually have ear protectors on both sides, for better protection from loose balls, and to reduce costs to teams (all players can use the same style of helmet). ;Baseball cap :Hat worn by all players. Designed to shade the eyes from the sun, this hat design has become popular with the general public. ;Catcher's helmet :Protective helmet with face mask worn by the catcher. Newer styles feature a fully integrated helmet and mask, similar to a hockey goalie mask. More traditional versions were a separate mask worn over a helmet similar to a batting helmet, but with no ear protection and worn backwards. ;Athletic Cup :Provides groin and testicle protection for males against impact. Must be worn by male catchers and is highly recommend for all other positions. ;Jockstrap :An undergarmet worn by boys and men for support during sports. The jockstrap contains a pocket to hold a cup. ;Pelvic protector :Provides groin protection for females against impact. ;Uniform :Shirt and pants worn by all players, coaches and managers. Each team generally has a unique pattern of colors and designs. Traditionally, the home team's uniform is predominantly white with the team's nickname, and the visiting team's is predominantly gray with (usually, but not always) the team's city. Teams often have white, gray and colored jerseys; colored jerseys can be worn at home or on the road, depending on the team's preference. ;Sliding shorts :Padded support shorts sometimes worn to protect the thighs when the player slides into the bases. Some sliding shorts contain a pocket for a cup. This is so the player does not have to wear a jockstrap and sliding shorts. ;Sunglasses :Worn to shade the eyes from the sun. ;Baseball Cleats :Baseball specific shoes worn by the player for better traction. The cleats themselves are either rubber or metal. ;Baseball Doughnut :A weighted ring that fits over the end of a baseball bat, used for warming up during a baseball game. A doughnut can help increase bat speed. Category:Baseball equipment